If Today Was Your Last Day
by CassieHU
Summary: At the end of Episode 5, Max Caulfield and Chloe Price parted ways. However, what if Chloe retained all the memories of the last week, yet in the end, had to right the timeline? This is the last day in which Chloe Price was alive, told from her perspective. (Rated M due to themes of depression and death. Chasefield snippet at the end.)


**OMG Where's Dawn Always Come update?**

 **Somewhere while I remain uninspired. That's where :( Happy late Hellaween everyone btw.**

 **Anyway enjoy another shit fanfic from the Cassie herself. Also please don't kill me because the title is a Nickelback song, this has _nothing_ to do with the song in any way shape or form.**

 **October 7, 2013**

 **8:00 AM**

 **Chloe POV**

I've been up all night, just crying. It's hard knowing what your fate is about to be. Today, I die.

Every memory I've had of Max and I, I can still remember. The day we met each other in the parking lot, that fuck Nathan attacking her and Warren, sneaking out of Blackwell and taking over the pool, the kiss… Everything. In fact, I almost don't want to do this. But sadly, I have to.

I wonder if Max is back from the photo jump. She probably isn't. She's probably blind and oblivious, maybe still asleep, which for now is good. But once her real self returns, she'll know full well. And that saddens me, to know that the girl I love is going to have to go on without me.

I love Max. That one fact hits me almost like a bomb, harder than any I'd want to drop on this shithole town. I love Max, for all she is worth, even if she hadn't contacted me for five years, even if she's fucking hipster trash, she's still the same Max I've loved through all these years.

If only I called her sooner, or she called me… Or if I admitted my feelings sooner, maybe we wouldn't be in this position today. But Fate has done her works. Even though I have feelings of sadness towards Max now, as to what she may go through… She'll probably feel what I felt, which, to be fair, I didn't want for her. If you asked me a week ago, I probably wouldn't have minded too much. But this is a girl I've loved since I was fourteen, maybe even sooner. And I still need to realize this. I've never hated Max, and what she has gone through makes my pain, my depression, everything with Rachel seem pale in comparison.

I feel my phone vibrate, and I sigh, grabbing it, reading the text.

" **Okay, hoe, if we're going to meet, I want you to tell me where the fuck we meet, and what the fuck you want." Sent 8:16 AM, from Nathan Fuckscott**

I sigh,

" **Girls bathroom, after classes, which I believe is 4 PM correct? Either way, I want cash in exchange for my silence. I mean real green, 3 grand. I expect it today, or I will fucking tell everyone about how you suck the principal's cock." - Sent 8:17 AM  
**

" **Yeah, whatthefuckever, see you then, cunt." - Sent 8:17 AM, from Natahan Fuckscott.**

I grab a joint, light it, sighing. I'm sure whatever afterlife there is, it'll have all the shit I want. But for now, I want to just enjoy the last few hours of my life. I wipe the tears coming from my eyes, and sigh.

"I love you Max… I'll meet you on the other side." I say this to absolutely nothing, but I don't care. Another sigh escapes my lips, and I grab my beanie, open my window, and sneak out the window, before Stepdo- David finds me. I've learned that David is respectable, and just tries his best… I wish I can tell him that I love him. Because truly, I do. But… I need the day to go as it had, and sadly I can't. I get in the old truck, and drive to the junkyard. The place where Rachel and I would hang out, fuck, where Max saved my sorry ass life from a train. This place now reeks of old memories. I move to the clearing, and sit down, right where Rachel's body most likely lays beneath me.

"Rachel, I know you cheated on me, but it's okay. I'm sure you never wanted to hurt me. I know, that wherever you are, I'll be joining you." A tear hits the ground, "We can finally reunite, like I've wanted to for so fucking long. Besides, we do need to play a bit of catchup."

I feel something nudge me. I look up, and it's a doe. A ghostly apparition of one, but certainly a doe. I notice her eyes. Her eyes are the same as Rachel's. It nudges me again, and her eyes shine with sadness, an understanding. I know this was is blonde I loved with my life.

"I know, Rachel. I know you're eager to meet again. Can you just wait a few more hours?" It's the best I can do. Rachel just nods, bounding off into the woods. She's waiting for me. Just a few more hours…

 **October 7, 2013**

 **4:00 PM**

 **Blackwell Academy**

I sneak into Blackwell unnoticed, just like last time. I notice Nathan just entering the girl's bathroom. Good, at least he kept the deal in this timeline too. I wait a bit, before entering, thinking about Max. She certainly wasn't in a time haze now. She was about to witness her best friend/probably huge crush get shot. It broke my heart, even more than when she left. I push into the bathroom door, despite knowing my fate.

"So, what do you want?" Nathan's voice filled my ears, and I almost didn't want to respond. I knew Max was here, she was hearing this. I could almost bet she was crying, or maybe just too in shock.

I went through the stalls anyway, "I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say." I hope neither Max or Nathan wouldn't notice that my voice was lacking the edge it once had. Nathan would be easier. Max… Not so much. Luckily, she didn't burst out of the corridor and try to save me. She probably didn't notice either.

"Now, let's talk bidness." The edge was slowly starting to return.

"I got nothing for you." Nathan's cold voice filled the room.

"Wrong, you got hella cash!" Any edge I had lost was now back, and I was in full swing.

"That's my family, not me." I know he's trying to stay calm, but in my typical Chloe fashion, I swung at him again, repeating what I had said before, this entire conversation played out in my head like a movie.

"Boo hoo, poor little rich kid," I'd have to tease him, mock him, at least try to seem like the alpha dog, "I know you've been pumping drugs 'n shit to kids around here."

I get closer, a hand on his arm, "I bet your respectable ass family would help me out if I went to them… Maaan, I can see the headlines now."

His anger flared, what I wanted, "Leave them out of this, bitch."

"I can tell everybody that Nathan is a punk ass, who begs like a little girl and talks to himself."

He pulls out his gun, my panic flares instantly, also what I need. I pushed him out of panic… And to save Arcadia Bay, this has to happen exactly as before…

"You don't know who I am, or who you're messing with!"

"W-Where'd you get that!?" It's a stupid question, because I know, "Come on, put that thing down!"

"Don't EVER tell me what to do! I'm so SICK of people trying to control me!" He has me pushed against the wall now. Max is certainly awake, and I only imagine her sorrow. But she did this willingly, and I thank her for that. I go on, for everyone.

"You're gonna get in hella more trouble for this than drugs..."

"Nobody would even miss your punk ass, would they!"

I falter, but Nathan doesn't notice.

" _I love you, Max."_

"Get that gun away from me, psycho!" I push against him. A sound fills my ears. The bullet enters my stomach. But I feel nothing. I hear nothing but a ringing. I wouldn't know what death feels like because Max has always revived me. But I didn't know it would be this slow. I don't feel anything, I don't hear anything anymore, the ringing is gone. I know Nathan is pacing around, freaking out. I don't see Max. Maybe she's still hidden. Maybe she's not even here. My body hits the floor, but I feel nothing. I feel a hand grab mine. Soft, pale skin against mine.

"Chloe."

"Rachel." I breathe her name. She picks me up, with her soft angelic hands, pulling me close.

"It's time sweetheart." Her voice is so soft, everything… She's filling me with her love, and I don't ever want to leave her embrace.

"Are you real? Will you not leave me this time?"

Rachel chuckles, "I promise I have no one to cheat on this time. I think you want an explanation, so come on… Please, shut your eyes, don't let it drag on… It'll be over soon."

I do as she tells me to, and a feeling of darkness envelops me. Then, nothing.

 **Ten years later**

 **Third Person POV**

Maxine Caulfield laid in her bed, eyes shut, a girl with a black pixie cut next to her, rubbing her pregnant stomach. This girl was Victoria Chase, who turns out, was actually transgender (The biggest shock to all).

"How you doing, sweetheart?" Victoria smiled, kissing her wife.

"Better with you, like always. It gets so lonely without you here, even with our beautiful baby coming soon."

Victoria understood. Max had been extremely depressed in the weeks, and even months after the death of Chloe Price, to the point where she started to cut. Luckily, only a few of them became scars.

 ** _Flashback_**

 **(Recommended Song: WISE – By Your Side)  
**

Max tried very hard to move on. She had willing sacrificed Chloe in the first place. But since those six months have passed, she still hadn't moved on from her late ex-crush, as well as the murder of Kate Marsh, which had only happened three months earlier. The man behind it was found to be an associate of Mark Jefferson, which for Max, only made matters worse. Two weeks ago, she had started cutting. No one had found out, yet.

Life just wasn't fair. She sighed, and started to cut once more. Light, but enough so it'd be there. A few cuts dug deeper into her skin. Nothing wide yet. Only coincidentally, she had come across pictures of a girl named ColdnessInMyHeart ( **Real girl by the way, I am not responsible for any trauma and** **that come as a result of** **look** **ing** **up her pictures.)** Deep cuts, and long. Something that, even though while painful, would take her mind off her one true love. It just sounded so much better… She raised the knife for another cut. She had already lost count.

"Max, you need to stop. Now."

She hadn't heard the door open, but she just shook her head, knowing it was Victoria. She didn't care, and obviously Victoria didn't care about anyone.

"Please, Max. You don't have to throw your life away."

Max just looked away, maybe in guilt or shame, and Victoria sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I won't pretend to know what was between you and Chloe, because guess what. I don't. I do know however that she was a very special friend. I also know that Kate was a very special friend to you, and your best after Chloe's death. It sickens me that people like Jefferson would do this. Max I'm concerned for you. Not just that, I care for you, I want you to feel better. You don't need to think that I haven't noticed your distance because I have… And I know why you're so distant now. Life is worth it Max, please don't throw it away. Please, give me the knife."

Max was nearly in tears at this point, but shook her head. Life wasn't worth it anymore. She set the knife down on her bed, and Victoria sighed, reaching over and picked it up.

"Thank you. Do you want to talk about anything Max? Chloe? Kate? Something to just to take your mind off hurting?"

"No… I don't want to talk about anything… I just want to join them..."

Victoria kissed her forehead, and Max looked up, "Max, please. Think about it. Would you think that this is something Chloe would want you to do? Kate even? Do you think they'd want you to do this to yourself?"

Victoria's hair had been dyed blue, a lighter, sky blue, compared to Chloe's, but one that still made Max cringe a little inside. She sighed.

"No..."

"Then why are you doing this? It's exactly what they don't want to do." Victoria's voice was filled with deep concern, and the brunette took just a second to notice this.

"I'm just tired… I-I'm in a nightmare and I can't wake up…"

"Well then I'll wake you up. I'll find a way to make your life worth it again… One way or another. It's my payback to you. I was unfair to you Max, and I'm sorry. It's just that I'm..."

"Insecure." Max looked up at the bluenette, "I know the feeling."

"Exactly. And let me be honest, Max, it's not just because I want to keep my rich girl status… Promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?"

"Not like I have friends to talk shit about you to. So yes."

Victoria sighed, "Well… I don't know how to say this any other way. I'm transgender."

"So… You have a penis."

Victoria smiled, "Yes, I do. I decided to keep it. Though I don't think you want to see it now?"

Max nods, "Later."

Victoria nods, and leans down, kissing Max on the lips, before pulling away. Max was shocked.

"Do that again. Please."

Victoria nods, kissing Max again. This time the brunette responded, kissing Victoria's perfect soft lips back. They eventually pulled away, and Victoria sighed.

"Do you promise to stop cutting?"

Max nodded, "Anything… As long as you're with me."

"Well, I intend to stay with you."

 **Flashback Ends**

"Suuure, it's totally not because you want more dick." Victoria chuckled a little, kissing her pregnant girlfriend's stomach, "Though maybe I shouldn't swear in front of the child."

Max smiled, "Maybe you're right. And yes, I may want more of your dick." She smiled slyly, before gasping, "Ow fuck! Vicky I think my water just broke, fuck fuck fuck."

"Of course in the middle of the night…" She helped Max up, "Stay calm sweetheart, think about how in just a couple months you'll be getting all the dick you want."

"Not helping."

"Then don't think at all. Or think about the beautiful child you'll be bringing into this world. Either one."

Max just nods, panting.

"Okay Vicky."

"It'll be over soon Max, just you wait.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Within a few hours, Max had given birth to a beautiful, healthy girl. The brunette was beyond exhausted, but full of joy at the sight of her young child. Currently, Max's father was holding her, the raven-haired girl at her wife's side.

"Ryan, can I hold her please? I did help create her after all."

Ryan nods, passing the baby to Victoria, who kissed her. She leaned down to Max, "She has your beautiful eyes babe."

"And your beautiful hair. Well, natural that is."

Victoria smiled, "She's probably gonna have your freckles too. What are the chances of her being a fucking hottie."

"With you as the father, 10 out of 10, of course." Max smiled.

"Max, I have a very serious question. What should we name our baby girl?"

Max smiled once more, "Chloe. Chloe Rachel Chase."

Victoria smiled back, kissing her, "As you wish, babe." She leaned in, "Just hope she isn't as rebellious as both of them."

Max shut her eyes, a smile on her face, before she completely passed out.


End file.
